


No One Ever Has To Know

by unwhithered



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwhithered/pseuds/unwhithered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunks shouldn't be allowed to have super strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Ever Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strippedhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedhalo/gifts).



They’re tired. It’s been a long day of stopping surprisingly well planned and coordinated banks robberies and then, when all was said and done, still having the energy to help an old lady across the street on their way to the bar to drown their aches and pains.

Warren is a little bit drunk, and Will is a lot drunk. The fucking lightweight.

“Sleep it off, Stronghold,” Warren says to a giggling Will, trying to shove him down the hall, but he doesn’t even have the advantage of height anymore to make up for is incredible lack of strength compared to Will, and he’s failing.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Will has that petulant pout that Warren should be used to by now, but isn’t.

“Fine,” he says, and throws up his hands. Will stumbles without his support. “Do what you want. I’m going to—“

Apparently what Will wants is Warren, and he thinks, drunks shouldn’t be allowed to have super strength, just as their mouths collide. If they were anybody else, they would probably both be missing teeth. Warren doesn’t care.

Warren is maybe a little drunker than he first thought. Or maybe Will just has that effect on him. Either way, they trip and shove their way down the narrow hallway gracelessly, grunting as they wrestle for stability and contact in equal parts. Will’s room is a minefield of obstacles, and they half-fall into bed, all bare skin and the beer breath and Will’s quiet laughter, the kind that only Warren hears. Neither of them can remember where along the way they lost their clothes.

Will is still too strong, too big, not the skinny kid that Warren used to spar with in highschool. There’s a confidence in his movements that took years to learn. He pushes and pulls, puts Warren where he wants him, and if it were anyone else Warren would object, would fight back. But it’s Will. Will whose mouth is leaving bruises down his spine, Will whose hands are getting burned where they clench around his flaming wrists. And Warren – Warren will say he was too drunk to bother fighting it in the morning, but he’s been fighting things all his life, and sometimes it’s just too tiring. Sometimes he has to give in when there's no one else around to see it. There’s no one who understands that better than Will.

It’s a long time before either of them gets the chance to sleep off the alcohol.


End file.
